The Public Safety Core will support the NEIDL's mission by providing a safe and secure environment with particular attention to risks, threats and vulnerabilities associated with a BSL 4 research facility. The Public Safety personnel have been training in the intricacies of a secure site, criminal applications and a significant amount of training pertaining to safety, facilities, emergency preparedness and response, biosafety incidents, animal rights activism and coordinated notification and response of external local, state and federal responders. The Public Safety Core along with other cores will monitor and audit all areas of access, will manage personnel suitability on a continual basis to ensure regulations are adhered to and will provide 24 hour management of the environment.